


A Candlelight Dinner

by Santhe



Series: Random Word Prompts- Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Engagement, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santhe/pseuds/Santhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk brings Jake to a fancy restaurant but seems nervous all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candlelight Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one shots I'm doing with any of the Homestuck ships I like and a group of four random words from a website. This one's words were candle, blond, announcement, and ring. And really, there's only so much you can do with that.

You sigh contentedly and look across the table at the dimly lit face of your companion. The candlelight casts a warm yellow glow on his features and a slight glare on the triangular glasses. As usual, he looks fairly emotionless, but after years and years of this, first as friends and now, as boyfriends, you’re finally starting to get a grip on the little subtleties of his face from the emotions he hides from most with a ease- the slight, critical raise of his eyebrows at the rare surprise, the tiny quirk in his lips of amusement, the tightening of his jaw at any annoyance, the sweep back of blond hair with at any unnerving situation. It would be easier anyway, even if you weren’t getting those leads, because you can see the effort he makes, slowly but surely opening up around you, allowing himself to talk more instead of only watching and listening, the soft chuckles at your speech inflections, the brief flash of a smile when you reach out to take his hand. Just like now, as you catch the partially gloved fingers that had been splayed across the table next to his now empty plate. The smile doesn’t even disappear as fast as usual, staying in place for long enough that you know for certain that you hadn’t imagined it. You blink back encouragingly, taking in his dark blazer and strait tie, appreciating his rare- and pretty effective- attempt at formal wear. It was him, after all, who brought you to this fancy little place, who made sure you got seats in an excluded little alcove with a rose and a candle sitting in between you, adding even more to the atmosphere, although you’re actually pretty sure in his view it’s more for the irony than anything else.  


  
He clears his throat almost nervously, and you cock your head curiously at him. He’s been oddly soft spoken tonight, chuckling at your jokes but making fewer of his own, tapping his feet and coughing in the pauses instead of inventing little quips and poking fun at you.  


  
“Dirk?” you ask, finished with your food and still absolutely clueless as to why he’s acting so funny. “You alright, chum?”  


  
He clears his throat again and seems to make a decision. He gently places your hand back on the table and pushes back his chair, standing as abruptly as all of his movements, quick and controlled. You look up at him in confusion, pulling at your bow tie with the hand he just released. “Dirk?”  


  
He smiles then, and you immediately feel a little better. If something was wrong, he wouldn’t do that. “Jake.” His breath catches in a most un-Strider-like fashion and he swallows, one hand toying with something in his pocket. He takes a step around the table so that he’s in front of you and slowly drops down onto his knee.  


  
You blink at him in confusion for a couple of seconds before it hits you and your heart practically stops as he gives one more little cough and reaches into his pocket to pull out a tiny, black box, using his other hand to push his glasses up onto his spiked hair.  


  
“Jake, will you marry me?”  


  
You stare into his amber eyes, shocked as always by their strange beauty and startling intensity. But this shock is shot through with a warm, joyful feeling beating in your chest as you beam down at your best friend in the world. “Well golly, Dirk! I’d love to!”  


  
His face opens into the brightest smile you’ve ever seen.


End file.
